24:24 Drabble Series
by handful of sky
Summary: Reader-prompted Castle/Beckett drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

_Edited May 4_

**Prompt submissions are now closed. I had originally intended for all entries to be posted by April 30, but real life has reared its ugly head. I hope to be done by May 14. Thanks for reading and playing along!**

* * *

><p>It's been a while since my last drabble series, and I feel like it's high time to embark on a new one. Once again, I'll let you readers supply the prompts. You have 24 hours after I publish this to provide a prompt, and I have 24 days to write a 100-word CastleBeckett drabble for all of the entries that make it in under the deadline. You came up with some great ideas last time—I'm sure this will be no different!

Here's one to get the ball rolling:

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: The characters are ABC's, not mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Axiom<strong>

People say that workplace relationships never end well.

Things might be different in other professions, but in the precinct, the same tensions and pressures that tend to draw people together invariably wind up pushing them apart again. She doesn't have to look any farther than Javier and Lanie's messy breakup or her own abortive affair with Mike Royce to find ample evidence to back that up. Should she and Castle be any different just because he makes her job feel less like work and more like play?

Maybe.

There's something else that people say: best friends make the best lovers.


	2. Summer

Prompt by someheartslove. Apologies to Shakespeare for the paraphrase.

There's still lots of time to leave an idea for anyone who wants to participate!

Disclaimer: ABC owns the characters and all the rights to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

He would've chosen the teeter-totter, but he follows her to the swing set and sits beside her while studiously avoiding her eyes.

She talks about the breakup, the walls she's built, and the place she needs to reach before beginning a relationship. She can't say the words, but she's asking him to help her get there.

He looks at her intently. She's thinner and paler than when he last saw her, but her hope makes her as beautiful as ever and he realizes that the winter of his discontent has been made glorious summer by this daughter of New York.


	3. White Elephant

Prompt by klewald

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>White Elephant<strong>

After she moved into her new place, Castle gave her copies of all of his books. Well, all except for _Hell Hath No Fury_, which he joked that he wouldn't inflict on a reader more than once.

When Esposito unwraps the novel at the precinct's annual gift exchange, she catches Castle's smirk and knows that it was his contribution. She swaps with Espo, who accepts her badge-shaped potholder and proclaims that he's too hot for the ladies to handle.

Her collection is complete. She glances at Castle and wonders when she'll be able to say the same about her life.


	4. Redneck

Prompt by ss-sunset.

Disclaimer: ABC owns the show and the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Redneck<strong>

"Murder at the Monster Jam," Castle says wonderingly as he looks around the arena. "You have to admit that there's something ingenious about hiding a body inside a car that got flattened by the Grave Digger."

"We might as well examine the truck," she sighs. "It'll take Lanie a while to extricate the victim."

"Ladies first." He gestures to the ladder and she climbs up into the cabin. There's nothing remarkable inside, so she hops back down.

"Notice anything?" he asks.

"You mean aside from you checking out my ass?"

He blushes, but he doesn't look the least bit sorry.


	5. Jane Austen

Prompt by Minerva89.

Disclaimer: Not my universe, not my characters.

* * *

><p><em>Five mini-drabbles, 20 words each.<em>

**Jane Austen**

_Sense_

The warmth of his mouth is almost as big a shock as the way she finds herself kissing him back.

_Sensibility_

It's not smart. Hell, it's not even rational. Josh is intelligent, kind, successful, and sexy. He's just not the one.

_Pride_

Maybe he's got a masochistic streak (or maybe he's just an idiot). He really thought dating other women would help.

_Prejudice_

She read his books and fell in love. Then she met him. That first impression still hasn't entirely worn off.

_Persuasion_

They agree that their relationship should progress slowly. That idea lasts exactly as long as their first real kiss does.


	6. Satisfaction

Prompt by mojor.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfaction<strong>

Castle plunks her coffee down on her desk before gently placing a small white paper bag beside it.

At her raised eyebrow, he explains, "I had a sweet tooth, so I stopped by Nick's Bakery this morning. Best bearclaws in Manhattan."

She pulls one out, takes a bite and her eyes widen appreciatively. "Oh my god, is that marzipan?"

"That and cinnamon and _just_ a touch of cocoa."

She takes another bite, closes her eyes, and moans with pleasure. He nibbles at his pastry disconsolately as he's suddenly left fighting off a craving that has nothing to do with sugar.


	7. White Shirt

Prompt by Ariel 119

Disclaimer: The characters and universe do not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>White Shirt<strong>

As soon as they enter her apartment, her hands are all over him.

"You know I love it when you're impatient," he murmurs against her neck as he reclaims his belt buckle, "but this isn't the precinct. Today, you follow _my_ lead."

She wants to argue, but his hands are warm at her waist and his thumbs are tracing tiny circles across her skin. Her top bunches in his hands as he pushes it higher and she lifts her arms, silently urging him to peel it off of her. It feels a little like surrender—but even more like victory.


	8. Undercover

Prompt by AllsFairInLoveAndWar

Disclaimer: The universe and the characters belong to ABC.

Thanks for all of the kind comments! I'm really enjoying the variety in these prompts.

* * *

><p><strong>Undercover<strong>

"Why do I have to be a pimp?"

"Because you don't make a very credible prostitute."

"Hey, you were at that dance theater auction. People out there are willing to spend good money for a date with me."

"Well, if our witness makes us for cops, she'll take off again. I think we've got better odds if you wait in the car."

"Can I at least help you pick out your lady-of-the-evening wear?"

"If I say 'yes', are you going to make me regret it?"

"If you're going to ask me to incriminate myself, you should probably Mirandize me first."


	9. Hircine

Prompt by beatingoutasamba.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>Hircine<strong>

She's toweling her hair dry when he walks into the bathroom smelling of Vapo-Rub and cough syrup.**  
><strong>

"Feeling better today?" she asks.

"Much," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her and admires their reflection. "Maybe I should keep this." He rubs his bristly chin lightly against the back of her neck. "What do you think?"

"I think it drives me crazy, and not in a good way."

"What do I get if I shave it?" he asks.

"You'd be better off thinking about what you _won't_ get if you don't."

He reaches around her for his shaving cream.


	10. Waiting

Prompt by Tango Mike Charlie

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

He knows what their first kiss will be like. He should; he's envisioned it a thousand times.

It will be in the rain (or the snow, or on a clear, sunny day).

They'll be sober (or drunk on Malbec, or scotch, or four years' worth of repressed desire).

It'll be sweaty, passionate, and impossibly hot (or chaste, undemanding, and unbearably sweet).

Her mouth will taste like vanilla and vodka (or mangoes and madness).

It will be all of these things and none of them. The only thing he knows for sure is that their first kiss won't be the last.


	11. Call of Duty 3

Prompt by bookworm1818.

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC.

* * *

><p><strong>Call of Duty 3<strong>

Fantasy's got nothing on reality.

Sure, wasting an afternoon with the Xbox is fun, but there's nothing to get the adrenaline pumping like having live rounds fired in your direction. Even the best racing games can't simulate what it's like to get out of the city and let the Ferrari do what it was designed for.

He gets paid to use his imagination, but there's a time to let it go and let the senses take over. Besides, nothing he ever imagined actually lives up to the reality of having her in his arms, in his bed, in his life.


End file.
